Identity fraud continues to present difficult challenges for many businesses, public operations, e-commerce, law enforcement, and other systems that rely on a person's true identity. For example, institutions may unknowingly open credit accounts or provide goods and/or services based on identity information supplied by an applicant. Unfortunately, some individuals provide misleading, inaccurate, or outright fraudulent identity information. Although such fraud incidents are rare, they can be very costly. Technically well-informed fraud perpetrators with sophisticated deception schemes are likely to continue targeting financial institutions, particularly if robust identity authentication mechanisms are not in place.